


El último viaje

by Lacusc



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacusc/pseuds/Lacusc
Summary: Garrus Vakarian decide huir de sus responsabilidades en Palaven y lleva su duelo por Shepard a Omega en donde busca no ser encontrado. Gracias a EDI es encontrado por Joker quien le pide que lo ayude a una última misión solicitada por Liara.Esta es una bitácora hablada de Garrus narrado desde su dolor personal, dolor que lo lleva a reencontrarse no solo con el dolor propio sino el de sus compañeros tras la muerte de Shepard.¿Será esta la última misión que realmente cerrará sus heridas?





	1. Travesía

**[Día 1 - Omega]**

Nuevamente discutí Diana Allers, hace tiempo viene pidiéndome que hable de ti, pero no se puede cuando cargas con la culpa y el dolor día a día. He vuelto a Omega, huí de mis responsabilidades como Primarca, no pude soportar mucho tiempo estar rodeado de instancias que no me llenaban, que sentía ajenas a mí. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que me ofrecerían el puesto, me diste coraje para aceptarlo esa vez en la sala de máquinas, pero ahora que pienso, todo esto no se hace soportable si tú no estás en esta ecuación.

Aquí en este lugar, no soy nadie, no soy Arcángel ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me hice de un espacio en donde nadie me encontrara. Tiempo es lo que me debería haber tomado cuando me pidieron que asumiera algo para lo que no estaba listo. Joker me dijo que hablara con él cuando me sintiera desolado, pero la verdad es que no suelo abrirme con muchos, soy un turiano, nosotros hemos sido entrenados para soportar todo. Al menos eso creía hasta que te conocí.

Necesito tiempo aún para procesar la pérdida que me ha significado tu muerte. Soy débil, lo admito.

**[Día 5 - Omega]**

Aún recuerdo despertar en la Normandía, Liara estaba sentada al lado de mi camilla mientras por su rostro las marcas de unas lágrimas ya secas se marcaban en su rostro azulado. El dolor no me dejaba levantarme, juro que traté de hacerlo, pero las heridas eran tan profundas como cuando escuché que todo había acabado y que tú, mi amada, habías sacrificado tu vida por nosotros.

Shepard, la vida sin tí no ha sido fácil. Pocos lo saben pero eras un pilar no tan solo para ellos, sino que para mí lo eras todo. Que tonto fui al dejarme llevar por tus encantos, por tu amistad, por tus bromas cuando estábamos juntos. Fui un tonto enamorado y de eso no me arrepiento. Me enseñaste a ver a los humanos y a todos de una forma diferente, me enseñaste a ser tu compañero y a amarte como jamás he amado a alguien. Lo único que no me enseñaste fue a aprender a vivir con tu ausencia.

Hoy me escondo en este lugar recóndito para llorarte tranquilo, para beber en tu nombre y tratar de encontrar esperanza en los vacíos que dejaste en mí.

**[Día 11 - Omega]**

¿Recuerdas las noches que nos quedamos mirando el techo estrellado de tu camarote?, siempre te dormías primero y te acurrucabas en mi pecho mientras yo jugueteaba con tu cabello. Te observaba con detención, memoricé cada una de las formas de tu rostro, tus cicatrices, tu respiración y esos pequeños ronquidos que dabas cuando caías en un sueño profundo.

Oh Shepard, que doloroso es todo, no debería lamentarme porque soy un turiano de honor, fuerte, un guerrero hecho y derecho. Pero aquí estoy bebiendo por tí mientras las lanzaderas pasan por fuera de este cuarto y me duele saber que afuera la galaxia sigue funcionando a pesar de tu muerte, a pesar del duelo.

Empiezo a creer que lo mejor sería desaparecer de toda esta vida, quizás allá me encontraré contigo.  
Pero sé que no me lo permitirías.

**[Día 21 - Omega]**

Desde que llegué a este lugar, no he ordenado nada de lo poco que me traje de Palaven, sólo saqué mi armadura y una que otra tenida, no necesito nada más. Creo que he dejado de disfrutar la comida, y eso que te encantaba comer en los locales de comida callejera de acá. Ahora no me acerco, todo me recuerda a tí, total, una que otra barra de dextro es suficiente por el día.

Hoy revisé una de las cajas con mis pertenencias buscando unos vids que me había prestado Joker en la Normandía. No la había querido abrir, pero ese piloto ha insistido tanto que he tenido que que hacerlo, no sé cómo no le metiste un tiro cuando lo conociste, es insoportable a ratos, de no saber que SID está con él no le contestaría, pero la IA se ha encargado de intervenir mi onmiherramienta para hacerme llegar spam en los horarios más inesperados. Creo que perdí el hilo de este registro, pero al abrir la caja encontré los vids. Estaban amarrados con una huincha metálica, de esas que siempre guardabas en tu mesita en el camarote de la Normandía, los tomé y se deslizó una tarjeta holográfica pequeña. Al tomarla noté que que era de aquel lugar en el que bailamos en nuestra cita en la Ciudadela. No pude evitar mirarla con tristeza, las imágenes de tu sonrisa mientras bailábamos me entibió el corazón, que ganas de volver a sentirte entre mis brazos, y mirar tus ojos mientras simulabas que era nuestra primera cita..

Shepard, No puedo con esto.

**[Día 25 - Omega]**

Sabía que no podía huir de mis responsabilidades, hoy Joker apareció en mi puerta con EDI. De seguro esa IA había ocupado todo su potencial para encontrarme.

Entraron a mi cuarto sin ser invitados, Joker se quejó del desastre que a mi alrededor mientras EDI me indicaba los riesgos de acumular muchas cosas sin ser reciclada por los ductos correspondientes. Yo solo quería que se fueran lo antes posible. No quería a nadie a mi alrededor.

Pero sabes como es Joker, insistente, como un Pyjak descarriado en una nave y no se marchó hasta que no aceptara ir a dejarle un encargo a Liara en Thessia, EDI me persuadió también, esa IA ha aprendido muchas cosas al lado de un tipo como Joker.

Me vi obligado a aceptar la propuesta. Cuando se calmó, me contó que luego de la guerra le habían encargado tediosas tareas administrativas y un cargo bien pagado, pero tú sabes como es. Cualquier cosa que lo aleje de la Normandía le crispa los nervios, por lo que discutió “largo y tendido” con Hackett hasta que este último aceptó a regañadientes dejarlo a cargo de esa nave y del comandante de turno que le designaran. Pero por ahora no hay comandante a cargo, Hackett no ha querido designar a nadie, por lo que Joker hace de “comandante” mientras dispone de la nave como quiere hasta que no elijan a alguien a su cargo.

Creo que todos sabemos porque no eligen a nadie, tu esencia sigue rondando en cada espacio de esa nave, todos lo saben. Y la verdad Shepard de tan solo pensar en la Normandía y recordar que no estás ahí me resulta desolador.

**[Día 26 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Estuve varios minutos frente a la entrada de la Normandía, la han pintado de nuevo y luce gloriosa como siempre. Joker e SID subieron primero, al parecer esa capacidad humana de comprender las sensaciones funcionó esta vez porque me dejaron solo como yo quería.

Recordé cuando sabías de la nada como me sentía, siempre me sorprendí de esa capacidad que tenías. Tomabas mi mano sin decirme nada mientras apoyabas tu cabeza en mi hombro.  
Era todo lo que necesitaba.Tú lo sabías mas que nadie.

Entré cuando escuché los motores rugir, un nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo, pero soy un turiano de palabra. Después de esto volveré a Omega, lo prometo.

**[Día 28 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Estos cañones para variar necesitan ser calibrados como corresponden. Esta vez pedí que dejaran una cama retractil en este lugar, no pretendo salir a deambular por ahí sin más, pero Joker insiste en que coma con ellos y para evitarme la escena he accedido a regañadientes.  
¿Sabes?, algunos miembros de la tripulación siguen a bordo, Cortez aceptó esta vez porque necesita ir por unos repuestos a Thessia para la Kodiac, y Adams parece que morirá en la sala de Ingeniería.

Bueno después de que su familia murió tras la guerra creo que la Normandía es lo único que le queda. En ese sentido, lo entiendo, tiene la mirada perdida y guarda silencio en la mesa.  
Se parece a mí.  
Ayer SiD se ofreció a ayudarme con algunos cálculos, ya se acostumbró a deambular con su cuerpo sintético por lo que me acompañó en silencio mientras yo ingresaba los datos que reunió en un vid. Es impresionante el poder de los procesadores de SiD, en tan solo unos minutos los cañones volvieron a sus funciones, pero ya sabes, siempre necesitan ser calibrados y para eso estoy yo. Eso hasta que logren calibrarse solos, pero bueno, tú y yo sabemos qué mejor que este turiano no hay.  
Antes de irse SiD me dijo que notaba que no era el de antes, le dije que no pasaba nada. Se marchó no sin antes decirme que analizaría mi patrón de conducta para poder ella adaptarse a mí.  
Vi que la puerta se cerraba dejándome solo, apoyé mis manos en la mesa de herramientas y medité un instante.  
Claro que no soy el de antes, te llevaste un trozo de mi vida aquel día.

**[Día 32 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Joker sigue insistiendo que converse con él, la verdad es que ha resultado tan irritante que he accedido. Aunque no lo entiendo, me habla de los vids XXX que me prestó cuando me “ayudó” a conquistarte, cree que me producen algo esas cosas pero solo le sigo el juego para que deje de asaltarme con preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo.

Parte de lo que hablamos es que desde que está con SID le ha cambiado la vida, no el cuerpo claro. Sigue teniendo esa enfermedad que quiebra los huesos y se rehúsa a ocupar los nuevos avances tecnológicos que han creado los Geth.

  
Ayer tuvimos que sacarlo con Cortez del baño, se había caído y gritaba de dolor. Afortunadamente la doctora Chakwas está con nosotros y lo está cuidando ahora en la enfermería. Se quebró un codo y ha insistido pedirme que lo acompañe ya que SID está pilotando en su reemplazo.

  
¿Sabes?, por más que Joker trate de reír y bromear conmigo, siempre la mirada se le pierde cuando pronuncia tu nombre. Lo noto en el silencio que se hace en la enfermería y la mirada de reojo que me dedica.  
Al parecer no soy el único que te extraña.

**[Día 36- SR-2 Normandía]**

Cortez entró corriendo a mi sala, le pedí que se calmara para escuchar el balbuceo que salía de su boca. Se sentó en una de las cajas contiguas y me comentó que necesitaba ayuda abajo en la cubierta de despegue, no especificó mucho pero en su mirada había una mueca de terror. Lo seguí no sin antes sacar mi francotirador de mi caseta.  
Al bajar me adelanté, Cortez sacó su Canifex mientras yo agudizaba mis sentidos. Me hizo un gesto con su rostro y dirigí la mira de mi francotirador hacia una esquina de ese sector, se escuchaban crujidos provenientes de aquel lugar. Le pregunté si podían ser algunas alimañas espaciales pero lo negó, dijo que el sonido había empezado después de recoger el encargo de Liara en una luna artificial.  
Le pedí que pusiera en alerta a todos. Joker como siempre bromeó desde el comunicador, ¡que agotador es!.

Ah no te conté, está mejor del codo pero SID no lo deja volver a sus funciones aún.

Bueno volviendo a lo ocurrido, decidí acercarme mientras algunos suministros rodaban por el suelo. Cargué la munición paralizadora y apunté. Nos miramos los dos mientras un gruñido de la boca de aquel Krogan sonaba con fuerza alrededor, no me di cuenta cuando se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte cabezazo que me hizo caer al suelo

Era Grunt. El muy cabrón me pilló desprevenido.

**[Día 37 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Grunt nos explicó que Liara le había solicitado algunas reliquias de Tuchanka, pero que antes de subir a saludar a todos se había quedado atrapado dentro del contenedor. Como sabes los Krogan son unos brutos y en vez de ocupar su omniherramienta para alertarnos simplemente destruyó todo.  
Después se quejan del motivo de la Genofagia.  
Me agradó verlo, le salieron más crestas en su cabeza, al parecer ya no es un adolescente sino que está transitando a su adultez, tiene más cicatrices, dijo que la tropa Arkalah sigue activa y en labores de unificación de los clanes. Me preguntó por tí en la cena. Todos lo miraron temerosos mientras yo tomé un largo sorbo de mi bebida y cambié el tema.  
Pero sabes como son los Krogan, insistentes como palo en el culo. No se calló hasta que dije que estaba bien.  
Me miró con duda y dijo que me iría a ver para tomarnos unos cuantos whiskys en tu honor.  
No pude decirle que no, ahora lo espero en la batería central.  
Espero caiga ebrio antes que yo, o podría soltar toda esta tristeza que he logrado disimular y eso no sería correcto para un turiano como yo.

**[Día 38 - SR-2 Normandía]**

El Krogan sigue durmiendo a un costado de la batería, afortunadamente cayó ebrio antes que yo. Bueno, gracias a tí aprendí a beber como una bestia pero siempre con decencia. Lo tapé con una manta y me senté a su lado bebiendo el último resto de whisky Batariano. Miré el techo de la nave un poco mareado pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Grunt me contó como lo ayudaste en Citadel a no meterse en problemas y me mostró la última conversación que tuvieron. Fue reconfortante volver a verte, sonreías y te veías contenta. Siento aprecio por este Krogan, en parte lo cuidaste cuando era aún un niño. Quizás nuestra idea de criar Krogans cuando todo terminara no era tan mala, ya te imaginaba cargando a uno en tus hombros mientras otro me pedía que le enseñara a apuntar con un francotirador.  
Habríamos sido letales, la familia Shepard-Vakarian, menuda locura.

Hoy he vuelto a sonreír.

**[Día 40 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Joker me ha llamado a su cabina, lucía serio. Me dijo que habían designado a un nuevo Comandante y que Hackett solicitaba su presencia con toda la tripulación cuando terminara el encargo. Me apoyé en la entrada de la cabina y me quedé en silencio por algunos instantes. ¿Tan rápido habían superado tu pérdida en la alianza? Le dije que era mejor para todos, que teníamos que avanzar con nuestras vidas.

Mentía, no quería que nadie tocara tú camarote ni diera los mismos pasos que tú en esta nave. Pero tenía que darle calma dentro de todo. Joker no entendió nada y dijo algunos disparates mientras SID trataba de calmarlo con proverbios antiguos o frases clichés.

Antes de irme me pidió que fuera a tu camarote, a sacar tus pertenencias.  
Traté de excusarme, aludiendo que cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo. Me miró con tristeza y como nunca me expresó que él no era capaz de entrar a ese lugar.  
Asentí, mientras un nerviosismo me recorría completo.  
Iré mañana, por ahora necesito procesar todo.  
No estoy listo, no lo estoy.

Continuará...


	2. Registro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje continúa mientras las cosas al interior de la Normandía empiezan a ponerse más intensas. Garrus se niega a expresar su dolor hasta que aparece Kaidan Alenko a cambiar el destino de la misión.
> 
> ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?, ¿Podrán llegar a encontrarse con Liara?  
\-------------
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen, y los kudos <3. Ha sido entretenido retomar un poco los fics de Mass Effect. Reparador en parte para todes quienes perdimos a la mejor pareja de este juego.

**[Día 41 - SR-2 Normandía]**

El ascensor se ha cerrado no sin antes obligarme a dirigir una mirada a la placa conmemorativa con tu nombre. El corazón me late con fuerza mientras siento como los recuerdos me acosan. Nos besamos tantas veces en este ascensor, lo detuviste varias veces para prolongar nuestros momentos juntos, al principio no lo entendía pero después no hallaba la hora de juguetear contigo en este lugar. A ratos siento tu aroma rondando por mi nariz.

Me distrajo el sonido de la llegada a aquel piso, la puerta se abrió dejando solo oscuridad. Al salir del ascensor una tenue luz se encendió y el panel de entrada se encendió frente a mí. Suspiré nervioso y entré.

Estaba todo apagado, pero los sensores detectaron mi biometría y encendieron todo el camarote. Lo único que ya no funcionaba era el acuario que tenía ese lugar. El polvo se había hecho con todo a su alrededor, las marcas de café a un lado de tu ordenador y las maquetas de las naves fue lo primero que vi.

Ahí en tu silla estaba tu traje militar, una toalla en el suelo que indicaba lo rápido que habías salido de aquel lugar, para esa última misión. Saqué la chaqueta para guardarla en una caja que me habían entregado, miré la silla y noté sobre ella un cuadro holografico, lo tomé con cuidado, limpié el polvo y lo encendí. Ahi estaba la foto que nos tomamos todos en la Ciudadela después de derrotar a ese clon y había una más, deslicé mi dedo y era una fotografía que me tomaste mientras dormía después de la fiesta, venía con un audio adjunto. 

Tu voz Shepard fue lo que me hizo sentir un mareo que me obligó a sentarme en el suelo. De tu boca salían palabras solo para mí. Lo dejaré registrado acá, para no perderlo.

**[Registro de audio 34564-GarrusVakarian, copia1-Shepard]**

_ “Te has quedado dormido antes que yo. Al parecer el Whisky que trajo Wrex era de buena calidad _ ** [risas] ** .

** [pausa] **

_ Garrus, mañana volvemos a la realidad y no puedo dejar de sentirme agradecida de que seas parte de mi vida. El haber estado conmigo en toda esta locura es algo que nunca olvidaré. No soy muy buena para expresar mis sentimientos, lo sabes_ ** [risa nerviosa], ** _ pero no puedo volver a dormir sin decirte que _ ** [risas nerviosas] ** _ , te amo. _

_ Menuda jovencilla me siento. Estoy muy ebria._

** [pausa] **

_ No existe Shepard sin Vakarian”. _

**[Registro de audio finalizado]**

Mañana volveré a tu camarote. Por ahora no tengo fuerzas para seguir registrando mis emociones en esta bitácora.

**[Día 43 - SR-2 Normandía]**

No dormí nada anoche, ni la anterior, me encerré en la batería principal y apagué la omniherramienta. EDI fue la única que me habló, pero comprendió cuando le pedí privacidad. Cortez me dejó un plato de comida en la puerta pero no tengo hambre. 

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces escuché tu mensaje, memoricé cada una de tus palabras y risas hasta que el sueño me dominó. Mii mente es un desastre en este momento. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido de esta forma.

Creo que la Normandía se detuvo a cargar combustible. 

No me interesa.

**[Día 44 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Me despertaron los fuertes golpes que le daban a mi puerta. Desperté desorientado mientras intentaba saber de quien era la voz que gritaba mi nombre allá afuera. Era Tali, le respondí que estaba bien y que necesitaba estar solo. Pero tu sabes como es la quariana, amenazó con activar uno de sus drones para abrir la puerta y tuve que acceder. Al entrar dijo algunos improperios en su lengua y me miró de pies a cabeza no sin antes decirme que lucía como un Elcor abandonado a su suerte.

Empujó con sus pies la basura desperdigada por el suelo mientras yo volvía a mi rincón en la batería. Se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba en silencio. La miré de reojo y le dije que estaba bien. No me creyó, la verdad ni yo me creía, menos en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Se sentó a mi lado y me acompañó en mi silencio. Al cabo de un rato me pasó una barra de chocolate dextro que comí con lentitud, pero su sabor me hizo recordar esa escena de celos que tuviste. Donde yo con toda ligereza decía que esa doctora en la Ciudadela me había guardado un trozo de chocolate. Tú solo diste un gruñido y cambiaste el tema.

Tali se quedó conmigo y me contó que aún sentía tu ausencia, que pasaron días en que no dejaba de llorar por tu partida. Se sacó la mascarilla y pude ver por primera vez su rostro, dijo que podía darse el lujo una vez al día. Se llevó su mano al rostro y secó dos lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

Eso no he hecho, llorar por tu partida. Creo que no me caen lágrimas desde que desperté en aquella camilla en la Normandía. Esa fue la última vez que lloré.

Los quarianos y los humanos se parecen un poco, expresan sus sentimientos sin miedo. Tali tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, me dio un abrazo cálido y me llevó fuera de la batería, a bañarme.

Realmente era un asco de turiano.

**[Día 47 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Ayer volví por tus pertenencias, no encontré nada más que suciedad y las sábanas revueltas. Entré rápido, guardé las maquetas, tus vids en la caja y salí rápido de ese lugar. Joker me dijo que podía botar todo o quedármelo, de seguro era una broma. Ni loco me desharia de tus cosas, al menos no por ahora. En algún momento tendré el coraje de revisar todo, por ahora me contento con tenerlas cerca de mis pertenencias.

Tali, Cortez, Grunt y Joker son una locura, pasan los tiempos libres jugando poker en la sala de descanso. Los escucho reír desde allá mientras yo calibro los cañones, me ayuda a despejar mis pensamientos. 

La doctora Chakwas apareció en mi sala y me recomendó unirme a ellos, dijo cosas como que ayudaría a mi ánimo y a mi relación con mis compañeros. Se lo agradecí excusándome en el trabajo que me quedaba por hacer.

Quizás vaya a darme una vuelta, no vaya a ser que Grunt termine destrozando la nave.

**[Día 50 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Me desperté en medio de la noche por las alarmas de la Normandía, corrí a la cabina del piloto mientras todos se ponían a resguardo en la nave. Al entrar, Joker lucía tecleando cosas en los paneles holográficos, al verme me pidió que armara un grupo, que estaban atacando el último lugar de recogida de ese encargo que había hecho Liara. ¿Sabes Shepard?, me sentí un tonto. Había pasado varios días en esa nave y no había preguntado de qué iba todo esto. Ahora que observaba por el cristal de la normandía una pequeña luna siendo atacada, noté que al parecer esto iba más en serio.

Mis pensamientos por tí me nublaron la lógica de las cosas, no te culpo, de seguro me habrías instado a dejar de pensar tanto y actuar, como siempre lo hacíamos.

Es hora de volver a las pistas, Tali y Grunt irán conmigo, no te niego que siento una emoción que creí haberla enterrado hace tiempo.

**[Día 51 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Shepard, sin duda necesito volver a entrenar, mi condición física es terrible. Ayer Tali tuvo que protegerme con uno de sus drones de varios tiros que recibimos. La tropa de piratas espaciales que atacaron la luna estaban en busca de el encargo de Liara. Afortunadamente Grunt atacó con su escopeta y un RPG que no sé de dónde sacó, y logró alejarlos. Descubrí que mi puntería está oxidada, solo le dí un tiro certero a los diez que me dispararon.

Estoy herido de un brazo, espero reponerme luego. La adrenalina que sentí en ese momento fue entrañable.

Le pedí explicaciones a Joker sobre lo que transportamos realmente y no supo qué responder, EDI dijo que la petición expresa de ella era que respetáramos la confidencialidad de nuestra carga.

Típico de Liara.

Quise comunicarme con ella pero me fue imposible, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas hacia Thessia después de lo ocurrido durante la guerra.

¿Qué harías tú?, fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

**[Día 52 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Kaidan ha arribado a la Normandía. Apenas lo vi nos dirigimos una mirada de odio. No soporto a ese sujeto, en especial después de lo que te hizo en Horizonte, no sé que viste en él, pero me alegro que no hayan continuado juntos. Se pasa quejando. 

No nos dirigimos palabra alguna, pasó directo a hablar con Joker. Luce diferente, agotado y un poco canoso. Al cabo de un rato nos llamaron a todos a la sala de reuniones, ahí estaba él con la mirada altanera de siempre, luciendo su armadura de la alianza. No soporto a este tipo. 

Me apoyé en uno de los vidrios de brazos cruzados mientras su voz empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, que odioso es. Ahora que es Espectro parece que los humos se le han ido a la cabeza. Habló de una nueva facción que está armando una nueva sociedad en un sistema lejano, con reglas y estatutos que no calzan con lo requerido por el conglomerado galáctico. Hackett lo envió para pedirnos ayuda, en realidad más que nada, pedir a la Normandía que con sus motores de sigilo puede infiltrarse con facilidad. 

Cuando interrumpí para preguntarle a Joker por nuestra misión real este solo respondió que tenía que obedecer las órdenes de la alianza. Kaidan me sonrió burlonamente. Iba a responderle cuando Tali se interpuso. 

Ver ahí a ese humano me descompuso, de seguro lo habrías callado de un solo grito. En mi caso le habría aplastado la cabeza contra la pared. Debería haberle disparado ese día cuando defendió a Udina.

No me interesa que decisión tomen, me retiré antes, no sin antes exigir que me dejaran en la estación de recarga más cercana, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para meterme en líos concernientes a la Alianza. Menos bajo el alero de ese tipo.

Tali trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero la verdad prefiero compartir con los demás en otras instancias.

**[Día 54 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Llegamos a la estación de abastecimiento. Había empacado todo ya, Grunt y Tali trataron de persuadirme pero mi decisión estaba tomada. Bajé todo a la cubierta de aterrizaje y me encontré con Alenko y Cortez conversando quizás sobre qué cosa, no me interesaba. Pasé a un lado de ellos y empecé a cargar mis cosas en la Kodiac. Sin querer escuché que hablaban de tí, Alenko le comentaba a Cortez que de no haberte rechazado en Horizonte tú seguirías con él y que claramente estarías viva, de no haber seguido “mis impulsos”. 

Lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de discutir con un humano que no había sido capaz de jugársela por tí en Horizonte, yo te vi triste en la Normandía y eso es algo que me prometí nunca hacerte pasar. Al menos me siento orgulloso de haberte hecho reír y de compartir contigo buenos momentos pateando los culos de los segadores.

Bueno, he mentido, no pude evitar darle un puñetazo cuando empezó a hablar de lo que habían hecho en tu camarote, Cortez se movió incómodo y trataba de cambiar el tema pero el tipejo insistió. Supe que me estaba provocando cuando me miró de reojo.

Le rompí la nariz.

No me arrepiento.

Sigo en la Normandía, me detuvieron por golpear a un oficial de la alianza.

Al menos en esta celda nadie me molesta.

  
  


**[Día 56 - SR-2 Normandía]**

  


Ya van dos días en esta celda, EDI me habla por el comunicador y me dice que hasta que no le pida disculpas a Alenko no saldré de acá. Voy a morir acá adentro, no puedo permitir rebajarme a ese nivel, tú habrías hecho lo mismo. De hecho lo hiciste con esa periodista en la Ciudadela cuando la golpeaste. Tali y Grunt me mandan videos y me han ido contando de qué va todo afuera. Llegaremos mañana a aquella luna y Alenko los llevará como compañeros en la misión, espero que ese estúpido no los abandone como lo hizo contigo.

Shepard, extraño ir de misiones contigo, no nos importaba nada, solo buscábamos terminar todo el embrollo y luego ir a beber para relajarnos. 

**[Día 57 - SR-2 Normandía]**

  


Anoche soñé contigo, estaba abrazado a tí mientras el aroma de tu cabello se colaba por mi nariz. Tu calor era tan agradable, deseaba que ese sueño no se acabara nunca. Recordé como me fundía con tu cuerpo y nos besábamos entre risas y sudor en tu camarote. Aprendí tantas cosas de tí Shepard que siento que nunca volveré a repetirlas con nadie. 

Pasó algo extraño antes de despertar, tomabas mi rostro con tus manos y me decías que no podía dejar de luchar por mi vida.

No recuerdo que me hayas dicho eso nunca, menos en esa instancia.

Me despertó el impacto de un cañón contra la nave, Grunt derribó la puerta y me sacaron con Tali de ahí.

Todo ha salido mal, nos han invadido.

Y yo no dejo de pensar en perder los últimos recuerdos que tengo de tí en esta nave.


	3. Sobrevivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante el ataque inminente que ha recibido la Normandía nuevos desafíos se le presentan a un perturbado Garrus quien no puede lidiar con los pensamientos que atiborran su mente. 
> 
> ¿Será capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y preocupaciones en pro de defender a los suyos?
> 
> \-------
> 
> La continuación de esta bitácora de Garrus me ha resultado super dolorosa hacerla. Más que nada porque a ratos me dan ganas de llorar con él y otras pegarle en la cabeza para que levante el ánimo. He pensado escribir esta misma historia narrado en tercera persona para que vean como se ha desarrollado todo (escenas de acción incluidas), a ver si leen esto y opinan que les parece. Gracias por los Kudos, ánimos y leer.

**[Día 58 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Dejo este registro por si es mi último día con vida. Los piratas espaciales se han hecho con la nave, han herido a Joker de gravedad y nos han encerrado a todos en los dormitorios. Joker se desangra, la doctora Chakwas está haciendo lo imposible por salvarlo, pero cada vez está peor. El cuerpo sintético de EDI está en el suelo desconectado, al igual que los servidores que le daban sustento.

Tienen a Alenko, Tali y Grunt con ellos.

Quizás en el pasado podría haber ideado como escapar, por ahora solo me ha consumido el miedo.

He fallado por segunda vez, la primera fue al dejarte ir sola allá en la Tierra.

**[Día 59 - Instalaciones médicas colonia X-3]**

Hemos logrado escapar gracias al ingenio de Cortez, había una salida bajo uno de los camarotes y nos hicimos con la Kodiak. Fue interesante volver a ocupar mis omnicuchillas para matar a los que estaban en el hangar de la nave. No alcancé a sacar mis armas, mi caseta estaba muy lejos de la Kodiac pero me hice con tu francotirador. Cortez lo tenía guardado en la lanzadera, está en mal estado pero logró disparar dos municiones. 

Hemos abandonado la Normandía. Vamos de camino a una estación médica cercana. Chakwas intenta como puede controlar el sangrado de Joker pero este no se detiene.

No dejo de pensar en lo terrible que sería perder otro compañero.

Oh espiritus, ayudennos. 

**[Día 60 - Instalaciones médicas colonia X-3]**

Contactamos a Hackett, lucía preocupado, me pidió que me encargara del rescate de la Normandía. Me negué por supuesto pero insistió, dijo que como compañero y pareja tuya tendría la capacidad de llevar la misión a cabo. Iba a responderle cuando Cortez me miró preocupado. Accedí esperando instrucciones, juro que será la última vez.

Joker sigue grave, Chakwas se quedará acá con él mientras nosotros nos vamos a rescatar la Normandía. 

Parece que nuevamente estaré involucrado en una misión suicida, solo que desearía estar contigo y ese estúpido Wrex luchando juntos.

Quedamos a la espera de apoyo, dijo que llegaría mañana. Afortunadamente Cortez puso un dispositivo de rastreo en la Normandía y sabemos dónde están esos bastardos.

La espera me angustia. 

Tú te encargabas de calmarmos a todos, ahora yo tengo que asumir ese rol. 

Siento el peso que cargabas en tus hombros.

No era justo.

¿Cómo pudiste cargar con tanto y seguir sonriendo con dulzura?

**[Día 61 - Instalaciones médicas colonia X-3]**

Han llegado los refuerzos, nos han dado una nave de transporte de capacidad media. Cortez sabe manejarla. Unos cuantos soldados se nos han unido son jóvenes y lucen temerosos. 

Me sorprendí al ver bajar a Wrex de ella.

Se acercó a mí y me empujó con fuerza con uno de sus dedos, estaba furioso. Me culpaba de haber dejado que todo esto ocurriera, me gritó de todo, “mal hijo, novio, mal turiano” y todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza hueca que tiene. Le di la espalda y me dediqué a guiar a los soldados que miraban toda la escena.

Me golpeó sin avisarme, me dio dos puñetazos en la cara, uno rompió parte de mi mandíbula.

No peleé de vuelta, él lo notó y se puso de pie molesto mientras decía que había perdido las ganas de luchar.

Tenía razón.

El día continuó, yo en la enfermería reparando mi mandíbula y el Krogan preparando todo para la partida.

Debería quedarme acá, solo seré un estorbo.

  
  


**[Día 62 - Nave de infiltración]**

No he vuelto a cruzar palabra con Wrex, el Krogan asumió el cargo de la misión luego de hablar con Hackett y recalcar que yo era “Un saco de Pyjacks muertos”. No dije nada, me quedé en un rincón reparando tu francotirador, estaban las conexiones fundidas y la mira que te regalé está inutilizable. Al menos me distraigo de todo, al llegar allá tendremos que enfrentarnos a estos sujetos de nuevo.

Cortez se acercó a verme, se sentó en el suelo y me dijo que estaba preocupado por mí. Temía que tuviera más ganas de morir que de vivir. La verdad es que si me llegara un tiro en este momento me daría igual. Le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

Se me ha hecho común mentir.

Yo no miento, pero las circunstancias y mi estado de ánimo lo amerita.

Soy una vergüenza.

**[Día 63 - Thonus]**

Encontramos la Normandía en un planeta llamado Thonus, está lleno de bosques, similar a Pragia solo que sin tormentas eléctricas constantes. Wrex guió a Cortez a una zona de aterrizaje segura y libres de poder ser encontrados, sin duda el Krogan está más capacitado que yo para este tipo de misiones. 

Wrex salió ayer con un convoy a investigar y no volvió pasado unas horas. Lo supe cuando el Krogan me despertó en medio de la noche y me arrastró a la fuerza fuera del campamento. Me lanzó contra un árbol furioso, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza. Esta vez no trató de golpearme pero si me gritó todos los improperios y la vergüenza que sentía hacia mi persona. Lo quedé mirando estupefacto mientras se movía alrededor mío sin importarle la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza. Me habló de tí con ira luego de derribar un árbol de una sola tacleada, dijo que estaba enojado por tu partida, que no podía creer que habías sido tan débil como para morir en una simple batalla. Traté de responderle pero no me salieron palabras, tenía un nudo en mi garganta y solo atiné a bajar mi cabeza mientras la lluvia me mojaba por completo.

Wrex se sentó en el suelo y miró al cielo dejando que la lluvia mojara su cara, su voz fue clara  _ “Estúpida Shepard” _

Shepard, tu partida no ha sido fácil para nadie.

**[Día 64 - Thonus]**

Me quedé reflexionando anoche después de lo ocurrido. He estado siendo un verdadero imbécil, todos te extrañan, no solo yo. Si ellos han podido llevar la carga de tu muerte, ¿por qué yo no he podido?, me lo he preguntado toda la noche y la única respuesta que encuentro es que me aferré mucho a todo el amor que fue nuestra relación. ¿Cómo puedo superar este dolor? Fuiste la primera humana en mi vida y ya nada tiene sentido, creo que esta última duda la resolveré después.

Lo único que sí tiene sentido en este momento es que no dejaré que lastimen más a nuestros compañeros y amigos.

He arreglado tu francotirador, lo he hecho mío. 

Shepard, iremos juntos a esta batalla.

  
  


**[Día 70 - Instalaciones médicas, colonia X-3]**

Desperté ayer luego de pasar días inconsciente. La cara de la doctora Chakwas fue lo primero que vi, me pidió que descansara, que mis heridas eran de cuidado. Quizás en otra circunstancia me habría puesto de pie y me hubiera negado pero la verdad es que estaba agotado. De a poco volvieron los recuerdos a mi mente. Fue una batalla dura, la mayoría de los soldados fallecieron en el contraataque que organizó Wrex, pero al menos logramos hacerles frente a ese montón de piratas. Recuperamos la Normandía y a nuestros compañeros quienes estaban siendo torturados dentro de ella. EDI aún no es activada, estamos esperando a que Tali despierte para que nos ayude con eso. Alenko vino a darse una vuelta y solo nos miramos. Imagino que el gesto que hizo con sus cejas fue en señal de agradecimiento por haberle salvado el culo, pero la verdad de él no me espero ni un “gracias”.

Wrex resultó solo con magulladuras, vino a verme con una botella de alcohol Krogan y me ofreció un trago (me negué por supuesto). Me contó que Joker estaba recuperado en un 70% y que estaba molestando por volver a la nave y reactivar a EDI. Por otro lado hablamos con Hackett quien nos ha comunicado que la misión de Alenko sigue en pie.

Lo único que aún persiste es la sensación de haber vuelto al campo de batalla. La emoción de volver a luchar a un lado de Wrex y sentir que cada disparo lo dábamos juntos tu y yo Shepard. Quizás estoy loco pero sentí tu presencia en ese momento, me llené de coraje como nunca, como esas veces en Noveria luchando contra Benezia o incluso esa batalla con Saren. La emoción de volver a sentirte conmigo es impagable.

Dormiré un poco, mañana saldremos a primera hora.

Shepard, hoy te llevo en mi corazón.

**[Día 71 - SR-2 Normandía]**

Alenko nos ha traicionado… siempre lo supe. Quizás no salgamos de esta.

Continuará...


	4. Prevalecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alenko ha traicionado a la Normandía y su tripulación. Garrus tiene que lidiar con la incertidumbre de lo que ocurre. El panorama es oscuro y doloroso.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Hola! gracias por seguir leyendo! Este capítulo es mas cortito pero más intenso por eso su extensión. Mi planificación de 5 capítulos para este fic no cuadra con lo que viene así que lo expandí unos 5 capítulos más. Espero lo disfruten!, gracias por los comments y los Kudos <3

**[Día 80 - [no se registran datos]]**

…

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

Hoy un pirata de aquellos apagó los grilletes que me mantenían atado. Mi omniherramienta está funcionando solo para registros personales. No he podido comunicarme con nadie de nuestros compañeros. No sé donde estoy, no sé si siguen con vida.

Estoy adolorido, me han golpeado todos estos días, en uno de esos días Alenko vino personalmente a desquitarse conmigo. No dijo nada, no preguntó nada, solo me golpeó hasta que perdí la conciencia.

No he podido levantarme del suelo, me duele todo el cuerpo Shepard. Antes hubiera aguantado cualquier tortura, hoy simplemente no hay fuerzas en mi alma para seguir.

Shepard, si muero, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

No sé qué día es, sigo en el mismo lugar. Ayer lanzaron a Tali a esta celda, aún no recupera la conciencia, está malherida, le quitaron su máscara y tiene fiebre. Pedí ayuda para que al menos me dieran un medigel para estabilizarla. No me prestaron atención. Si con ella fueron tan crueles me hace pensar que los demás ya podrían estar muertos. Shepard, en cualquier momento podríamos morir.

Solo un milagro podría sacarnos de este infierno.

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

Aún recuerdo la cara de Alenko cuando paralizó a Joker en la Normandía, se hizo con EDI y la nave, yo perdí el conocimiento cuando un soldado de su pelotón me tomó de sorpresa y me inyectó algo. 

No entiendo cómo lo logró, los protocolos de seguridad de la Alianza son estrictos. Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que alguien dentro de la institución está involucrado con la invasión a la Normandía. Necesito saber qué busca Alenko. 

Mis heridas no sanan, el dolor ha desaparecido, mala señal. Por ahora trato de mantener a Tali con vida, logré bajarle la fiebre con un poco de agua que nos trajeron.

Shepard, vamos a morir acá

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

Tali ha despertado, no deja de toser. He pedido algo para beber, pero solo nos han traído agua, de eso no bebemos, estúpidos humanos. Logró decirme que la habían atrapado en el núcleo central de la nave, lo impresionante es que me dijo que EDI la había golpeado. Por más que trató de hacerla razonar la IA estaba descontrolada. Antes de perder el conocimiento me dijo que Alenko pidió que le arrebataran todos sus artefactos de almacenamiento, incluyendo su omniherramienta. Luego la historia se repite, la torturaron junto con Cortez en otra sala. La amenazaron con matar a Cortez si no hablaba de la tecnología Geth que estaban implementando en Rannoch.

Luego de eso se quedó dormida.

Shepard, esta mierda se pone cada vez peor, necesito salir de acá.

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

Alenko apareció en esta celda, pidió que se llevaran a Tali, traté de evitarlo pero me aturdieron. No se fue sin antes golpearme en el suelo.

En el forcejeo no notó cuando le robé un cargador de municiones. 

Shepard, tendré que ocupar mi ingenio, como los viejos tiempos. No saldré de acá sin pelear.

**[Día -- - Ubicación desconocida]**

Siempre te reías cuando estaba calibrando los cañones, entre risas me decías que no entendía porqué tanta dedicación si los sistemas podían hacerlo solo. Simple, los artefactos electrónicos siempre se manejan por patrones y mientras sepas como afinarlos funcionarán a su máxima capacidad sin sufrir desgaste. Lo mismo ocurre con este lugar, he logrado identificar en qué momentos las instalaciones sufren despresurizaciones. Los sistemas tardan 2 segundos en re-activarse. Estoy listo para ocupar el cargador en esta puerta. 

Tú me enseñaste esa vez en tu camarote, que con un poco de energía los cargadores térmicos podían ser ocupados como granadas, solo había que pensar menos y actuar más.

Éramos la ecuación perfecta Shepard. Quizás no vas conmigo a mi lado, pero te llevo en mi corazón.


End file.
